This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For many water heaters, the heating of water in a tank is controlled by a processor-based control that receives and evaluates temperature information sensed by one or more thermistors immersed in the tank. The electrical and/or mechanical components of the thermistor are generally separated from the water by a physical barrier.